Stupid Noble Reason
by ElAmorComienza
Summary: Part of "His Little Angel" series- RxS first time-“There’s no turning back. For one last time. Are you really sure?” he whipped a few remaining tears off her cheek. “Yes.” she nodded, and the added. “It’s you after all.” brushing his hair out of his eyes
1. Insticts

**A/N:** Ok…here we are… This takes place at 2017, while Rose, Scorp and Al are in their 7th year…It's part of my "His Little Angel" series, of course…But can be read alone as well…

Call me a weirdo or even a freak, but I'm enjoying more to write sth from Scorp's point of view, and not from Rose's, although I'm a girl…Maybe it's just I really like his character, or Rose's personality is more difficult to work with…Dunno…

Anyway, I have Chap two in the middle way, and I believe this story will be 3or4shot…It's done to support another story of the series, where Rose tells Hermione and Ginny about that part of her relationship…And I wanted to be real and detailed, so I wrote this down before continuing with that part…

Plz, read, review and help me approve…

And excuse Scorp's weirdness, it all has a reason…You'll see in the next chaps…

Oh! And the title would probably change...pfffff...

**Chap 1-Insticts**

Rose was walking slowly through the long corridor, as the groups of students passed her, but she was keeping her own pace, lost in her thoughts, whistling a sad old song. Her messy pony tale was dancing around from her elegant movements.

Although it was still the first days of October, it was getting colder and colder each day. The cold winter that was coming was bringing a strange feel of sadness and for the heat of the summer, or the sunny days of the spring, as it always had.

But this year it was stronger, as the winter was bringing along crazy amounts of studying and work need to be done. And the most depressing about it wasn't the hard work, she was used to that. She was half Granger after all. But it was the thought that she'll have no time for Scorp and Al.

Ok, with Al it was different. They had their classes together, and they could hang out like always while they were helping each other with their homework they always shared.

However, with Scorp was different. She was trying hard not to get Al feel alone and mateless, since he was loosing both his best friends with her relationship. And this plan was quite hard to follow, cause the time she spend alone with Scorp was starting to get shrinked and shrinked day by day as the school year proceeded.

She stopped unconsciously at the frame of a window to stare outside. The Friday morning was crispy but clear, no fog or clouds, just endless grey blue beauty.

As she was leaning to have a better view, she felt two warm arms slowly move around her, encircling her waist, and her thoughts flew immediately at two grey blue eyes, almost the same color as the sky, but somehow more gorgeous.

"Thinking of jumping?" he said in a low voice, resting his chin on her shoulder as his hands pressed her stomach, moving closer to her body from behind.

"Yeah, I have suicidal instincts just because my horrible boyfriend keeps avoiding me all the time" she smiled, without moving to look him in the eye, simply playing his game.

"Can I pay up then, my lady?" he whispered in her ear, kissing the soft spot behind it.

"Absolutely acceptable offer. Your common-room?" she tried not to sound rushing, but she needed time with him. It was rather convenient that Scorpius was Head-Boy this year, and even if he insisted that it would be perfect to have Rosie as the Head-Girl, she was almost sure she wouldn't manage to go through all those responsibilities. As a prefect, studying for the N.E.W.T.s, president of S.P.E.W., plus getting over the Captain budge from James she had a lot of things running up.

"Mmm." He murmured, kissing her neck. "I was thinking about the Room of Requirement. We have only two hours till Astronomy and we're close. I don't wanna miss a heartbeat." He whispered huskily, his hot breath tingling her skin, as she tried to endure the sweet torture and not to grab him and snog him senseless in the middle of the corridor.

"We're off." She took him by the hand, guiding him, but he set it free, only to place it around her shoulders, stealing her bag to throw it over his shoulder pulling her closer as they walked.

"What?" he pretended to be surprised from the fitting gaze she gave him. "What if I want to show off my awesomely wonderful girlfriend?" he teased her.

"Awesomely is not a word." She raised an eyebrow.

"It is." His confidence was starting to get on her nerves.

"No, it isn't." she refused stubbornly, moving her head passionately, making her curled ponytail dance wildly.

"Are you gonna hit your foot to the floor?" he teased again, trying to hold on a chuckle.

"If you keep insisting." she stated, stinging out her tongue.

"Don't show it unless you have serious intentions to use it." He said, squeezing her arm tightly as he pecked the top of her head.

"I have something in mind." She smiled seductively, while they were making their way through the nearly empty corridor with the tapestry of Barn. She placed a hand on his chest, turning to face him, and stopped him in his trunks.

"It's my turn, knight. You should better empty this corridor for me." She pointed out, getting on her toes to kiss him tenderly for what it seemed an awfully short time.

"Watch me, flower." He smiled back and looked around for his victims.

It was a habit for them, that turn by turn the one would make the door appear and the other would make sure nobody watched.

Rosie smiled when she purposely dropped her bag on the floor, making its properties fly around, while Scorpius had reached a group of what it seemed 5th year Hufflepuffles and was animating something, pointing and gesturing, until they left, and then he tricked another first year Slytherin.

By the time he got back, Rose had already picked up every little thing and was now pacing in front of the empty wall.

"Here we are." She murmured and glanced around to check if nobody was watching, only to find him standing right behind her, leaning to smell her hair.

"Excellent work Mr. Malfoy." She continued "You should do it for a living. You'd become overly rich." She added.

Usually they waited for the students to simply walk off or something like that, since the particular corridor wasn't that famous since a big joke James and Fred had set up here a couple of years ago, simply in that purpose. Now, he must be very eager to work his magic on them to convince them to leave.

"Yeah, as if I'm a poor homeless little boy." He chuckled, dragging her by the waist inside the room.

When he witnessed the large double bed in the middle of a candle lit, average sized room with pal purple walls, he let out a hiss.

"Not again, Rosie." He said defeating, dropping both their bags on the floor.

He was referring to the bed, of course. She had done it again before, many times to be exact. But he didn't like the bed idea. He thought it was too much, since they wouldn't do anything serious.

"Ok, why the hell don't you like it?" she turned to meet his eyes.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea to push things to the edge, Rosie. That's why." He simply said, somehow apologetic.

"Then I have to change your mind." She smiled and despite his efforts to pull away from her in order to continue the talk, she was close enough to destruct him, and as she hooked herself of him, things had grown pretty hard.

"Rosie" he tried to refuse her, but her lips were on their way to his. She didn't hesitate even a bit to kiss him, almost immediately seeking entrance, but he refused to open his lips for her.

Rose, determined to move, and deciding there was no other way, bit his lower lip hard, and in the mere second it took him to realize it was a trick, she entered his mouth.

Letting one hand wonder between his blond locks, Rose began unbuttoning her shirt, and before he could stop her, all the buttons were free, exposing her tight bra and her lean lightly freckled stomach.

When his moving hands touched her warm flesh, he unplugged his face from hers; shutting open his eyes to look down to confirm the lack of fabric, he let out what seemed a lot like a moan. "Fuck, Rosie."

And without further effort by her side, he picked her up near his body, an action which she responded to by grabbing her legs around his waist.

He walked towards the bed, never breaking their long passionate kiss, as he fell with her onto it, placing his arms on each side of her to avoid crushing her with his weight. Her one leg relished him, even though the other remained hooked on him, holding him close.

By then, Rosie had already her hands inside his shirt, dragging it upwards; making him tore his mouth of hers to give her the chance to pull it off his head and shoulders, not bothering to waist time dealing with the buttons.

"This is wrong." He murmured but at the same time she tightened the grip of her leg at his waist, arching herself to him, and he couldn't resist leaning down to her. After another fierce kiss, he moved to attack her neck, trailing a root of wet, opened mouth kisses till her collarbone, and yet not stopping, as he reached the swell of her breasts, muttering again and again "this is wrong, Rosie" between kisses, but being unable to move off her and loose her radiating heat, her tingling touch, her flowery scent, the little sounds she made and the way she felt underneath him.

Rose had her one hand on his shoulder, trailing her finger through the still visible wood he had there, lovingly caressing it, which drove him completely mad.

His left hand moved down her free thigh, reaching the hem of her skirt and moving back upwards, underneath it, while the other was holding her waist, when he started unconsciously moving sensually above her.

She felt s fragile into his hands, so vulnerable. Yeah. Rosie was vulnerable. His Rosie. The sarcasm was almost annoying. But the most annoying thing was that she was vulnerable to him.

He could do whatever he wanted to her, and she won't refuse to follow his lead. She was strong, but he was stronger, and he could even hurt her if he would just wish to.

And that was annoying him.

He didn't want her to be weak. Not even to him.

Because especially in cases like that one, she needed to be powerful enough to shove him off herself if she needed.

He wanted her to be.

Because he totally deserved to right now.

And as the logical part of his mind got to function again, his hands froze and he pulled away just a tiny bit to look her in the eyes. And as he opened his heavy eyelids, he gazed down at those clouded from desire blue eyes staring back questioningly.

And memories popped into his mind, overcoming it.

Memories of the day they first met, her first word to him, her first stunning smile, their first competitive class together, their first inside joke, they first broom flying, their first exam period, their first shared secret, their first trip to Hogsmeade along with Al, their first patrolling together, their first kiss, their first real fight, the first time they had fallen asleep while he was trying to comfort her, and the way she felt inside his arms the next morning, as well as the nights he continued to sleep with her, trying to get the nightmares away, that followed.

What the hell was he doing?

This seductive little girl beneath him was Rosie. Rosie, his best friend. Rosie, the love of his life. And he was treating her like she was the last horn of the world.

"Oh, Merlin, what I've done?" he whispered regretfully and his voice broke.

Shifting his weight to his knees to free his hands, he frantically tried to close up her shirt, but the buttons seemed unwilling to be buttoned under his shaking fingers.

"Scorp?" she asked quietly, seeming surprised, but he knew well enough to see a hint of hurt in her low, tender voice.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" she now moved into a sitting position bringing him face to face.

With the movement, he realized he couldn't cover her exposed body, and almost jumped off the bed to the floor, turning his back to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" the tear threatening to escape her eye was evident in her voice, as rejection spread over her. And it wasn't only a rejection. That, she could handle. It wouldn't matter.

It was his rejection.

He stood there for some moments without responding, breathing heavily, inhaling the air raggedly, trying to clean his head of her touch burnt into his naked chest and the sweet sight of her skin.

But he couldn't calm down when he knew she was standing two meters away, with her shirt open and her skirt pulled up.

"Scorpius! Look at me!" She pleaded, not noticing the tear running down her jaw.

Full of regret, he turned automatically to her, carving to make her uneasiness go away, but his eyes met the hot girl he had pulled onto the bed with him so selfishly, and he closed his eyes.

"Could you please close up your top?" he managed, emphasizing even so slightly the word please, fighting the urge to open his eyes and get a dose of his pure ecstasy.

With no vision, paying attention at the sounds, he heard her body getting off the bed, although he was clueless that she had moved to him until she circled his waist, pressing her body at his back, rubbing her cheek at his muscular shoulder, moving her hands up his chest to hold herself closer. He responded by placing a hand over hers, as his head dropped down, trying to find a way to handle this better than now.

And suddenly, he felt like his heart was rapped from his chest and thrown away when hot drops reached his skin, trailing down his back, even reaching his waist. She was crying.

He wanted to die right then and there. Killing himself was the only action equally contrasted with making her cry. He simply couldn't stand it. She was too strong to sob, but the teardrops continued to wet his skin. Just insufferable.

He turned around, slowly unleashing her hold on him, only to guide her back to the bed by the shoulders, putting her sit in the edge as he knelt in front of her.

"Please, don't cry, Rosie. Don't cry. I…It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting so stupidly." he whispered, reaching to lift her chin. "I want you Rose" he continued huskily now that they had eye contact. "More than anything else. But I don't want this to be like that."

"Why?" she coached, strong enough to fight the new tears back.

"Don't you see? I thought you knew me better that that. You're my precious Rose. And I won't let myself waste you because we rushed. You're more important than that. You're more important than my urges."

"This isn't what I asked. I wanted to like why you stopped. I mean, you seemed totally out of control, Scorp. Did I do something?"

'You foolish unsure girl! Would you ever understand that you are more than perfect in every cell of you?"

"There's something more Scorpius. I know you better than yourself. You can't hid." she whispered back, locking her eyes with his.

"Promise me you won't laugh?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly. She nodded but he paused before speaking again.

"It's hard for me." He paused again, dragging his eyes off hers, but regretting it a second later, only to meet her gaze again.

"It's hard to think you as a girl I'll shag." That sounded awful, and he continued quickly. "Not that you are not desirable or appealing to me. Not the least. But the matter is that you're still my best friend. And it's complicated. It's not that I don't want you, is just that I care about you in more than one ways. I can't see you as just a girl, Rosie."

"I knew it." She murmured under her breath, gazing down at her hands. "I knew it we'll have a problem with that at some point." She finally looked up at him, her eyes serious and hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see it, Scorp? It's because we're best friends. Loving me as a sister doesn't help." she exclaimed. "It just makes things more complicated."

"No, Rosie. It's better that way. If you were any of the girls, now I would have shagged you, not once or twice, but a lot more. I respect you because I love you so much. And I would definitely kill them if any guy were just thinking about things I'm planning to do with you, just if they had a single thought." He stated running a hand through his hair uneasily, his eyes gleaming with controlled anger, not destined for her.

"And if the magic word is 'making love' and not 'shagging'?" she offered, running her fingers where his own had been mere seconds away, bringing him even so closer.

"That would be fine for me." he replied sweetly, with a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "But you have to promise me you'll be a good girl. Because the next time you'll push me to my limit I won't be able to stop." he traced her jaw line with his long fingers till he reached her lips, where he stopped. "Cause I love you Rosie. And I really want this. But I've waited, and I can wait more."

She kissed her fingertips, and reached to brush her own on his cheek. "You don't need to."

"But I want to." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "What I did before…You deserve way too better."

"Malfoy, if this whole thing is acting to break me off, I swear-" the fury gleamed immediately at her eyes, her cheeks flashing.

"Never say that again" he cut her off rapidly, his voice deep and serious, with a hint of anger. "Never again." he came closer to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I can't live without you."

"Then why not to move on? It's for some stupid noble reason, isn't it?"

"Of course, Rose. Being serious about this means I've got to put you first of anything."

"Put me then." She got off the bed, sitting on the floor beside him, digging her fingers in his hair, while moving to place her body as close as it could be to his.

"Rose." he managed, reaching to put a curl that had escaped behind her ear. "I want this to be perfect. I want it to be as proper as it could get." he was serious, but she couldn't help a strange puzzled look.

"Could you explain the definition of 'proper' in your own personal dictionary?"

"Proper I mean in the right way. The way it must have been."

"Right way?"

"Marry you first, of course" her jaw dropped on the statement.

"I'm serious Rose. I want this to last, and I'm a gentleman, even if my hormones disagree. And I wanted your horror untouched before marriage, even from me. But I can't see that happening." he said, brushing the remains of her tears off her pink freckled cheek.

"Scorp, look at me. Do I seem like a lady in crinolines? We're not living in the 15th century! And what makes you believe I'll marry you?"

"You'll eventually do so, my dear. You can't resist me for long." he teased, feeling the tense gone and the room lighter around him, although he knew it was temporary.

"So, what's the problem? I'm sure, you're sure..." she trailed off. "You're sure, right?"

"Of course I'm sure, Rosie. It just…I just hate myself for treating you like that. This had more lust than real love. And there's a huge difference between those two."

"And what keeps you then? We'll do it your way. Of course we are going to. This is important for me too. But Scorp, this is madness. If you didn't want to…with me…" she lowered her eyes momentarily, to pause but then she looked at him again "But I know you want to." her look was almost pleading, pleading him to confirm it.

"You have no idea." he caressed her neck, smartly avoiding her collarbone, where the first buttons of her uncarefully replaced shirt were undone. "But I can't think I took advantage of you."

"And what do you want, knight?" she pronounced the last word ironically, but he ignored her.

"Basically, I want two things. I want you to be extremely sure and to do it right. I don't want regrets or a timeline to catch, like now. We have minutes left for classroom, Rose." he pointed out, and she couldn't help but agree with him. There was no need of further explanation as Rose imagined them waking together, the morning after.

"I didn't want that either." she said, kissing his temple. "And I think I'm really sorry for dragging you to bed before. That was selfish and inappropriate." she blushed but kissed his nose, as his warm hands ran again through her sides, carefully above her shirt.

"If my memory serves me well, it was me who actually carried you. And I'm still embarrassed about my luck of self control." He looked away.

"Tell me about it." she complained, making him gaze her, and as their eyes met, they both bursted into fits of laughter, shaking inside each other's arms.

"We are pathetic, aren't we?" Rose managed when they both calmed a bit down.

"Absolutely, angel." he led her in his arms, leaning above her, his blond locks encircling his perfect face and his wide lopsided grin flashing, she wasn't sure who was actually the angel right then.

"I love you." she giggled.

"More than anything." he added, leaning more to brush his lips with hers, but before he could pull away, she had prisoned his head down, with both her hands holding his neck.

"I'm completely sure. So, there's only the right part. Promise me it'll be soon and I'll wait." She pulled him close to her. "And I won't play dirty." she added and kissed him, slowly and tenderly, bringing him down to her.

"You just did." he breathed after a lot of endless moments.

"Sorry." she giggled "You must hurry. I won't keep it for long."

"Don't you have even a tiny bit of self strain, angel?"

"Not when you're in 1 mile perimeter, sweetie."

"Do you really think I'm sweet?" he raised an eyebrow playfully.

"In your own personal way." she assured him.

"Let's change your mind" he rushed to say before dropping her to the floor and landing on top of her, so fast she couldn't react, and he attacked her, leaving love bites all over her freckled skin, from her ear to her shoulder, while tickling her ribs at the same time. She giggled and shaked, trying to get out of his gasp, something nearly impossible considering Scorpius Malfoy was the subject of the sentence.

"I'm a monster!" he moaned in a deep, dangerous voice, moving back to her neck.

"Please, please, don't eat me!" she played along between her giggles, trying to put a dose of agony in her voice, but he was certainly a better actor.

"I could." he said, still speaking with the deep voice "But then you'll have to do whatever I'll say you to." He nearly laughed here, but he remained serious with a little more effort.

"Whatever you want, mister monster. Just don't eat me." She giggled, her efforts to concil her joy and serve her role, fruitless.

"Oh, holly mother!" he nearly shouted dramatically. "I have a weasel for a servant!: his excitement was entirely true.

"Your wish my command, my lord."

"Hmm…" he thought "Say 5 names starting with S." he ordered, his face serious, but the smile on his lips unable to be conciled.

"Sam, Sergio, Samantha, Sandy and Sol." She mumbled quickly.

"May I remind you of the greatest person in the history of history whose name starts with S?"

"Salazar?" she teased, letting another giggle escape.

"You failed." he said, still serious. How the hell did he do this?! "Now, I'll have to punish you." He pulled a bit back slowly, only to jump forward and attack her again. "I'm gonna eat you." He managed before his lips reached her skin, pretending that he was biting her, all over her neck and collarbone, as she clung from his bare shoulders with both her arms.

He placed his open mouth deep in her neck now, unconsciously sucking his teeth truly into her warm flesh, and she instinctively dug her nails into his broaden shoulder, shutting her eyes close and letting a deep moan.

"Ouch! Rosie, you killed me!" he complained, half smirking.

"Sorry. It was by instinct." she whispered regretfully.

"Rose Weasley out of her brain's control!" he laughed.

"What?" she demanded. "You're too hot for me."

"I'm hot for you, ha?" he thought about it.

"Did you ever think you're not, Malfoy?" she emphasized his name.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror, babe?"

"Yeap. All I could see was a bunch of wild red curls and some freckles." she rolled her eyes.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the fucking world." he whispered in her ear.

"Clisee." She fought back

"I love you." he whispered.

"The most clisee of all." she commented.

"Ok, then show me something that's not clisee." he fought back competitive.

"Are you sure you want to?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Chickening, Weasley?" he teased.

"Never." Her voice was serious when she got off his grip and on her feet, pulling Scorp up too.

She leaded him onto the bed, when he sit with his back resting at the wall.

"You sit there." She ordered, while she took place in front of him, kneeling at the bed.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, a slow music melody was echoing in the room.

Rose straighten herself, wearing a completely stolen from him smirk while she started moving her body along with the music, her fingers working her top buttons after a while.

"No." he moved to her, placing his own hand on hers and the other cupping her cheek. "I don't want you to strip for me. I promise you, one of these days I'll strip you myself."

"But it's unfair." she tried to seem heartbroken. "You're shirtless and I'm not." She gestured at his exposed torso, before point her nearly visible bra.

"I don't think I'm such a temptation to you as you are for me. You've seen me shirtless a thousand times. It's like a swimsuit." he his point.

"And you've seen me in swimsuit too. It's the same thing And in my opinion Malfoy, you are tempting me more." Rose arched an eyebrow, smiling at him.

"You can't prove it." He teased.

"Oh, yes I can." She shoved him, dropping him with his back on the bed, falling along him.

"Don't do anything stupid." He murmured breathless after a fierce kiss she'd pulled him into.

With her knees on each side of him, she leaned down and started sucking on his neck, moving down his collarbone, then his chest and finally pressing her lips on his soft lean stomach several times, staying more than it needed in the healed scar low, near his waist, while she was dangerously fingering the belt of his trousers.

"Rose." He let out a gasp and arched to her.

"I wasn't doing anything, prat." She said moving back to meet his lips.. "I was just showing you a not-so-clisee thing. Plus, I don't think I could restrain myself after…that." she giggled and took his earlobe between her teeth.

"You're wicked." He said cupping her breast while he kissed her again. He opened his mouth to say something more, but a voice sang from inside Rose's thrown bag, and they both looked up surprised, only to realize it was Rosie's schedule's alarm, an original pattern of Hermione Granger the Great, which was screaming that she had class in ten minutes.

"Gods bless your mother." Scorp said. "We would have missed half the year's classes if it wasn't that bloody alarm." he added with a laugh.

"Indeed." she agreed over her shoulder, while she was searching into her bag to find the schedule and hex it to stop. "Get ready, knight." she said, her head still buried into the papers when he got off the bed.

Rose stood straight and turned around, only to let out a gasp, covering her mouth with both her palms.

Scorpius was kneeling to reach his thrown shirt, and in the heavy light of the room, four red deep woods were decorating his right shoulder blade, gleaming from the unleashed blood.

She astonished the old Slytherin, who jumped around.

"What's wrong?" his eyes were wide open. He knew Rose was nearly never frightened or troubled, and even if she was, she knew well to hide it.

"Sorry." She mumbled, unable to form a longer sentence, blushing at his still questioningly gaze. "You should have told me." she added, a bit more sharply than she intended.

"Tell you what?" Scorp took a step towards her, the look on his face equal he'd used with a loony.

"That I hurt you so much!" she gestured towards him, and his expression changed from confusion to acknowledgement and then laughter, as a mirror appeared in the nearest wall, and he turned his head to observe the damage on his back. He reached to wonder his fingers along the red woods, which made Rose blush even more.

"I've hurt you. Badly. And you didn't even tell me!"

"Come on, Rose! You know how easily I bruise or scratch. It's that bloody fragile girly skin." he frowned.

"I love your skin. Plus, I don't think it's girly." she moved to him to check by close distance the damage she'd made. They were indeed pretty serious. "At least let me heal them." she said, carefully touching the skim around them.

"If anyone heals them, that would be me. I'm the soon-to-be Healer on the bottom line. However…I want to keep them." he flashed his famous lopsided grin.

"You what?" she exclaimed and he sighed. He knew she would react.

"I want them. I have you on me. Plus, it's a reminder for my promise to sleep with you soon. We'll do it before they fade. Take my honored word."

"First," she pointed out her thumb, counting "If any of the boys see them? And especially a redhead? Then what? Al is aware of us –meaning us- , but what about the others? You boys are wondering around shirtless. And you must be quite obvious to ignore such scratches. And secondly, what assures me that you won't keep spelling them again and again not to close?"

"Thanks for the idea, angel." his grin widened. "But I'll be careful. And with this cool weather, I doubt I'll wonder around shirtless." he caressed her neck with his fingers, wondering till the escaping curls at the bottom back of her head. "You should let them free. They are yelling what we were doing from miles away." he laughed.

"Why not fix them?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because they're fucking awesome when you wear them down." he replied, suddenly pulling her close by the waist, only to to hug her and spin her around him fast and cause loud fits of giggling.

"Put me down!" she tried to sound bossy, but all she could manage was to laugh more.

Suddenly, he missed a step and lost their balance. The result was to fall over and pull her down with him, turning his body so she could fall onto him. However, before he could hit the floor, a carpet appeared, welcoming the two fallers softly.

"I start to adore this room." He chuckled and she followed.

"come on." She said when they both calmed down. "Astronomy can't wait." she stood, pulling him up, and turning to take her bag. But before she could throw it over her shoulder, he moved quickly, taking the bag from her, throwing it over his own shoulder.

"I have to inform you, Malfoy, that I'm totally capable of myself!" she attacked him, annoyed.

"Don't you think this one had become a clisee by now?"

"Git." she murmured and turned to the door.

"Wait, Mrs Fury." he followed with big steps. "So, how are we gonna get a permission to the Restricted Section?" he asked casually when he caught her up, taking her hand and swinging it, as the carefully opened the door to leave.

"What do we want?" she simply replied, still annoyed from his humiliating nobleness.

"The Potion, of course." They were now outside, in the corridor, where noone had noticed their sudden appearance.

"Potion, speaking of…?" she raised one eyebrow while they reached the corner, leading him by the hand.

"The Contraceptive, Rosie!" he whispered in her ear, holding her to place, so he can near her from back.

"Have you decided when?" she asked, and the hope was screaming through her voice.

"Not yet." he whispered back. "But I know it's one of those days, and I'm not sure about the charm, so… It's just we have to be sure about those kind of things, love."

She turned into his arms to face him, holding his face tightly, kissing him tenderly, deepening it, sticking herself onto his body, melting into him.

"I have the recipe. Roxanne is a very useful thing of a cousin. But I'm not sure if it's the best." she whispered, pulling his blond locks out of his eyes.

"Let's search for sure, then." He nodded, and seeing Al's black messy head in a group somewhere near, he pulled her by the hand to meet him.

"What was that awesome kiss for?" he asked one last question, squeezing her shoulder.

"It was cause your mum did a great job." she replied fast, as Al was running towards them.

Scorpius gave her a questioning and slightly confused look, but she mouthed a 'later', since Al was now yelling too.

"Hey guys, guess what?" he was almost cheering up and down.

"Eryn and you made it up?" Rose and Scorpius asked at the same time, with the same teasing tone.

"Oh, stop that!" he complained as his best friends burst into laughters.

"Talking about clisees…" Rose whispered at Scorp, as she her one hand continued to hold his while the other reached and hugged her cousin from his shoulders.

"Well boys, my boys…" she trailed of as the walked to class.

**A/N:** I know that was a really big chapter and I though about cutting it in the middle a lot of times, but I though it's better that way…I hope you enjoyed…Now, press that magic green button…I know you want to… Till next chap, kisses…

P.S. Eryn is Al's girlfriend, and they fight a lot, as well as they break up a lot…It's a routine for them…That's why the others tease them…oh! And Roxanne is one of George's twin –the other one is Fred of course- and she's a couple of years older…No, I think I had placed the twins along with James's year…Anyway, she had graduated…


	2. AN Sorry for delaying

**A/N:** Sorry for not uploading soon enough, but I got an awesome book in my hands, and I was totally absorbed by it…

I have finished chapter two, and now I'm typing it, so I think it will be ready the day after tomorrow…

Thanx for all the alerts and the faves…It means so much to me, and I feel so bad that I can't upload while even one single person is waiting for more…

I'll try very hard for the deadline I just put…Thanx again…And I'm soooooo SORRY!!!!!


	3. Better than myself

A/N: Ok, the title is sth between "Knowing you better than myself" and other crazy stuff it'll take me hours to explain…Anyway, thanx a lot for the alerts guys!

Enjoy…:D

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, Fred would be in this story, laughing himself out with George at Rosie's inseurances…

Chapter 2- Better than myself

Her head was not down at the "Powerful Potions" book it should be. Instead, she aws staring at the lovesome young man, sitting beside her, in a table more ancient than Aunt Myriel, in the Restricted Section of the library.

He had a heavy book in front of him, a hand flipping the pages while scanning them, and the other passing through his blond tousled locks once in a while, more an unconsciously habit than an actual action.

As the familiar move had captured her gaze, her thoughts drifted over what happened hours ago.

Even those moments, she knew she wasn't thinking clearly, but the urges were over her logic. And she mentally thanked Scorpius for being able to stop.

Because now, even as stubborn as she naturally was, she could admit it would be a mistake. But she couldn't see why the hell they were waiting. She knew for sure they both wanted it madly and there is no point delaying something you can do today. 'Ok, not today, but one of these days' she mentally added.

Ans she wanted Al's opinion, but they had no time to talk seriously. After they met, he gave them both a lecture for the forgotten love bites on Rosie's neck when she made the fault to push her hair back without thinking, almost yelling about public affections and Weasley fury.

Thank Merlin Scorpius had hurried to cast a good hangover charm at their non-presentable clothes, under his best friend's nose, earlier.

She was overly lucky to have a patronize Al preventing red-heads bumping into Scorp's marks on her. And it wouldn't be the first time. But this is another story.

Of course, there was no way Rose Weasley could set a serious conversation in the middle of a lesson, especially Astronomy, one of Al's favorites.

And after class, he only walked them to the library and then left with the excuse of Lilly wanting him for something.

This bloody git couldn't understand that he wasn't a stranger or an unwelcomed.

But thinking it twice, Rosie considered that Al may have understood the meaning of the permission to the Restricted Section, and wanted to offer them some privacy.

"Rose Angela!" Scorp almost shouted, and she jumped up.

"What?" she asked, more than startled.

"I'm trying to catch your attention for five good minutes!" he complained. "And you were staring at me double time." he smirked, jerking his head at the left, in an absolutely irresistible way.

"Sorry. I was thinking." she mumbled.

"Want to share it?" he smiled back.

"Not really. Keep searching now. I really don't wanna miss dinner."

"I totally agree You've lost a couple of kilos the last weeks."

"Hey! How did you notice?" she was more curious than surprised. Scorpius Malfoy was known of his ability to recognize things others wouldn't.

"First, I'm your best friend, am I not? Best friends notice those kinds of things, And second, you must know I can't take my eyes off you, which leads to my perfect acknowledgment of every inch of you." he admitted, his lopsided grin jewelling his glowing face.

With that, she couldn't resist but bent over and offer him a deep kiss, that lasted more than she intended.

"I take that as an approval for me stalking you."

"You should take it as a reward for looking after me." she replied, kissing his cheek. "Search now." She pulled away and dug her head into the heavy book again.

He chuckled, trying hard to concil it, but her curious eyes glared him suspiciously.

"What?" she had no idea why he was still laughing.

"Nothing, angel." He tried to get serious, only to spit out another chuckle.

"Tell me or I'll strip my self." She threatened, half laughing too.

"Ok, ok." He raised both his hands to stop her, never stop laughing. "I thought that you're rushing to find the Potion because you have hopes for today's night." He burst into harder laughers after he managed to finish the sentence.

"No one have the right to take a dream away of a teenage girl." Rose stated, her shoulders squared, determined to defend herself.

But at the moment he was ready to spit out a smart answer, Lilly reached their table, followed by a couple of whistles of amazement coming from the half closed doors she left behind she arrogantly ignored. Bloody hell, that girl had a fan club biggest than her father did in her age.

"Hey there!" the 5th year redhead slid gracefully to a sit casually, across from the two of them. "I was searching for you for centuries. What are you two doing here?" she glared around the dusted shelves with the strange books.

At the question, Rose tried to move just a tiny bit to cut off the view her cousin had on the book she was searching. It wasn't the right time and place to let Lilly know what they were about to do.

Scorp got the movement with the corner of his eye and started shifting and moving on his chair to draw Lilly's attention.

"We're searching something over a potion. Actually, we've set a bet with .Someone had mentioned me potion and I couldn't remember the ingredients exactly. We have to find it first. Anyway, why were you looking for us?" he was speaking fast, trying to confuse her a bit, a goal he successfully managed.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you "she was now looking at Rose "if you could come with me tomorrow at Hogsmeade. I have a couple of things to buy, and I need your opinion and help."

The Hogsmeade trips now, were available to every student above third year with a signed permission, every weekend. The students could take a walk to the village whatever time during the weekend they liked now, a great, great benefit. However, most of them preferred Saturday mornings, the traditional way.

Rose turned to Scorpius, who nodded.

"I have no problem Rosie. On the bottom line we hadn't planned anything." he smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Lilly shoved her palm through the air. "I asked Eryn to come with us and she agreed, so Al and he will be left behind together. They can form the dumped-club and have some fun moping around their loneliness." she giggled.

"Ok." Scorp chuckled. "Thanks for organizing my day, Lills."

"Anytime." she smiled back. "So, are we deal for tomorrow, Rose?"

"Yeah." she simply nodded, and the hit of her 'whatever' was obvious, although Lilly ignored it.

"See you then. I have things to arrange." she stood and walked out quickly, probably afraid that Rose would change her mind if she stayed more, waving as she pasted through the heavy doors. "See you at dinner!"

"Ok." Rose managed, still a bit shocked. "This girl is unbelievable." she giggled.

"It's the Weasley genre." he snag and got back to his book, and she followed his lead.

"I think I found it." Rose whispered, breaking the silence after some time.

"What does it say?" he asked, bending over her to read the recipe and the instructions, more interested than curious.

"Here are the ingredients." Rose pointed with her finger.

"They're quite easy to find. And here are the instructions. It takes only a couple of hours to boil."

"That's pretty quick. Are you sure it's the most affective one? Check it again." he said anxiously.

"Relax, Scorp. I had the talk from mum. Do you think that Hermione Granger would leave her daughter uninformed?" she giggled. "These things just have to be easy for everyone to bake." she commended, with a knowing look.

"I wonder why." he said, giving his voice a sarcastic color.

"What?" she innocently looked up at him.

"Why should people take things slow?" his sarcasm almost made her laugh, but she resisted.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"" she crossed her arms, trying to seem offended. But it's common knowledge that he is a better actor.

"Maybe…" he replied skeptically. "In a thousand years."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she grabbed the book and started hitting him withit, while she yelled lowly –Rose never yelled in the library, it was the golden rule- , making him roar in laughter as he had raised his hands, protecting his head.

"Watch out. If you kill me you won't have anyone to shag, Weasley."

"I'll find a short brown head who speaks Goblin and has a vampire for a friend." she assured him.

"A lot of expectations. Bit I bet he couldn't kiss you like me." his pale face had something aristocratic, not the arrogant way his fathers was, but in a beautiful, gentle and just confident way. Like an aura was radiating off him as he talked.

She blushed at his absolutely true comment, thinking that he was indeed an awesome kisser, answering to avoid thinking in what further he will be awesome too.

"You and your bloody confidence!" she complained.

"You can murmur as much as you like. But you know it's true." he smirked.

"Who I'm kidding?" she murmured under her breath and gave it up.

"Copy that, so we can go now." he whispered after a few seconds.

"Rushing, don't we, Malfoy?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"It's just because we make a lot of noise and Mrs. Lorry won't endure it for long." he sighed. "And some more time alone wouldn't hurt." his eyes glistened as his lop-sided grin appeared.

Truly, this smile was so familiar that not only she could pick it out from a thousand others, but it was really strange to see his face without it. It seemed empty and melancholic. An angel stuck in the earth.

"Didymus." she flicked her wand and another page appeared at her hand, identical to the one of the book, and he laughed.

"What? I like the drawing on the top." she pointed a small icon on the top of the page, a cauldron with a black liquid in it which made heart-shaped bubbles. "And we're wizards, aren't we?"

"Rose Weasley being overly romantic. I bet that would please Daddy who want a strong and realistic daughter" he shook his head, laughing while he carried the pile of books back to each one's shelve.

"It's your fault, Malfoy. You treat me like a - "

"Princess." Scorpius cut her off. "And you totally deserve it." he drag her close to place a gentle kiss on her freckled cheek.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she murmured, annoyed.

"Tell me you don't like it." he raised an eyebrow and gave her an ironical smile.

"Maybe I do." Rose couldn't hold back a smile. "But what makes you think I can't be realistic and romantic at the same time?"

"Because if you're romantic you can be easily hurt." he said, taking her hand and driving her out the door. "But things are simple with us. I'm not going to hurt you." and the confidence was again in his glowing face, only that now was mixed with what seemed a pure satisfaction.

"And how are you so sure?" she smiled back, waving goodbye at Mrs. Lorry, the nice and pleasant woman who held the librarian post for a couple of years now.

"Because I love you so much that I would be worse hurt if I'd hurt you." he whispered tenderly into her hair.

"So, it seems to be an one way thing." she giggled.

"Suppose it is." he grinned. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this. Kind of this, anyway." his smile slowly disappeared.

"We have half an hour for dinner." she glanced at her watch. "Come here." she dragged him at a cornered, isolated window sill, wide enough to sit comfortably on it.

She climbed onto it and then he did, sitting near her, taking her hands in his.

"I have to confess I am upset about your behavior." he started.

"Speak Scorpius please, and not Malfoy." she smiled haltingly.

"Ok. Whatever you want. But it's hard to explain it otherwise."

"Just tell me what's wrong.' she bit her lip, reaching to caress his cheek.

"I feel crappy for making you cry. And I know you'll tell me it was your thing." she cut her off before she could even open her mouth. "The thing is that it's not like you, Rose. Crying and being weak and vulnerable. You're always like an exploding dynamite and powerful and assertive and forceful. It's only me you're weak on. And I want you to tell me, truly, if I have done something wrong. Because I can't see you like this." his eyes were pleading, pleading to know if he was indeed hurting her so much she couldn't hold her character on. Her natural way of being.

He leaned his head on her palm, momentarily closing his eyes and inhaling deep.

She reached with her other hand too, holding his head, pulling him up to meet her eyes. "Hey, listen up. There's no need for you to worry." she tried a smile. "I think I'm so affected by you cause you're so important to me. And sometimes I believe I don't deserve you. And although I'm sure you'll never let me down, I'm afraid I will, and ruin everything. You're perfect in everything. I'm weak to you cause I know you love me. Does this make any sense at all?" she half smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm not perfect, and you're a lot better than me." he kissed her tenderly, moving closer to her. "Sometimes I think I'll scary you. But you keep enduring my madness. And that's pretty insane I have to admit." he kissed her again, more fierce this time. "I want you to be my Rosie, like always. Punch me, don't cry." he patted, breathlessly. "Are we deal?"

"Clear as a Veritaserum." she whispered and kissed him again.

"Tell me the rest now." he asked knowingly, and she couldn't help but swear low.

"I know you Rose. You've got more in your head. Not just those tricky words you're trying to get away with. You can't fool me." he whispered, pulling a wild curl behind her ear.

"How the hell do you do this?"

"How?" he laughed. "Because I know you better than myself." with one hand holding her head locked, he leaned in and attacked her.

After a series of passionate kisses, he had left her breathless. "Have I made you talkative now?"

"Scorpius! You're such a git. Offering me kisses with exchange?" Damnit, she could never be really mad on him.

"Just one or two. But those weren't real kisses." he replied seriously.

"Oh, I'm having illusions." Rose sarcased, rolling her eyes, but he cut her off guard and before she could react, her back was pressed up onto the wall, his knees in each side of hers, his body pressing against hers.

Her breath caught and he stared into her eyes for a long moment. "Feel this." he whispered huskily before he crashed his mouth on hers, sweet and steady first, working his hands through her body, reaching her warmth at the bottom end of her shirt, his lips getting harder against hers, while his other hand cupped her breast firmly as his tongue slept into her mouth, reaching every counter of it, and she couldn't help but release a moan, locking her one hand at his neck and with the other pressing on his waist, drugging him closer. And as always, snogging him was not enough. Oh, he was betting on that.

Wanting to feel more, she pushed herself off and lent forward to him, crashing her body on his, never loosing contact.

He tried to move back, but in little time, he found the wall of the windowsill behind his back.

"Rose. Don't forget where we are." he said fast, trying to breath, as she gained control and rested her forehead on his.

When air was in his system, he placed a kiss on her button-nose , chuckling. "Well, that was a real kiss."

"The menu will include only them from now on." she giggled. "So-"

"You're not getting away from this, Rose."

"Bloody hell, you're scaring me off."

"Sorry, but you can't treak me and you know it. So why do you keep trying?"

"Hope is the last thing that die." she murmured seriously.

"You know, you can tell me everything, don't you? WE have no secrets, angel. Don't keep it inside." he said tenderly, squeezing her onto his chest as he leant back to the wall for comfortable support.

"I'm scared, Scorp. Scared to death." she confessed into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Of what?" his voice showed confusion in the surface as his hand froze into her curls, where he was stroking seconds ago, but underneath it there was plain and insufferable terror.

"Of us." her words were nearly whispers.

"Us?" his own voice was trembling, and that simple question was the best he could manage without giving himself away.

"That we can't work, Scorp. That we'll end up staying together just not to lose each other."

"I can't understand what do you mean." he croaked, a bit calmer, but still terrified. Why the hell was Rosie thinking that way? Hadn't he showed her how much he adored her, he cherished her, he carved for her?

"Scorpius." he said, shifting her body onto a sitting position into his arms, where she had eye contact.

"You know that this we have here…" she gestured at both of them. "can't go down a level. After this intensity, and I'm unable to think of you as a mere friend. And I can't lose you. Loosing you is unbearable even to think about." she looked away as her voice broke, unable to continue.

"You know that I love you, don't you? I'll always do, Rosie. And I don't know you think of that rubbish. I want this to really last. And I thought you knew it." he murmured sweetly at her, caressing her cheek with his hold fingers.

"Before…" she lifted her eyes. "Before, you told me that it's hard to think of me as a girl you would shag. What it this was a mistake? What if we shouldn't do this? I'm not regretting any of it, of course, but I can't imagine a life without my friend Scorpius."

"It's me here Rosie, me, Scorpius. I'm still your best friend. And yes, I respect you. And not just because I'd kill any other guy who'd though of not. It's my nature." he paused starring into her big ocean-blue eyes. "And if it was a mistake, it was the best mistake of my life." he added and kissed her forehead.

"Why the hell you always speak like a bloody noble knight?"

"Because I am one, flower." he quirked an eyebrow, the heavy atmosphere almost gone, the sun breaking through the clouds.

"Shut up." she split out, inches from his lips and he leaned in, closing the space between them.

"I don't want you to worry, ok?"

"Sorry for that. It was unreasoned and stupid."

"Don't be sorry. You can open up to me 24-7. Just promise me you won't think us that way."

"I think I can do this for you." and before she could finish off, her stomach growled suddenly and unwillingly, and he laughed hard at both the sound and her changing expression.

"Damn. I totally forgot." he murmured under his breath. "If we hurry we can manage a quick dinner." he jumped at the floor, taking her by the hand.

"Race you to the Great Hall." Rose shoot herself forward, not even bothering to look if he was up to the running contest.

She knew him to well to do such a thing.

A/N: This was really hard to write, and I think it's a bit crapy… But I wanted to get over it…Cause I can promise you that the next ones will rock!

Now, just bcause I know you want to, press the green button baby! :p Kisses


	4. Friendly Issues

**A/N:**Here's the Weasley-Granger kids with their years of birth…

Rose Angela Weasley - 2000

Hugo Alastor Weasley - 2002

Alison Emily and Elizabeth Amalia Weasley - 2003

Jack Arthur Weasley - 2005

Ariana [sth] Weasley - 2009

And links to my other "His Little Angel" series stories…

His Little Angel: .net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4800742&chapter=1

Are You Mad?: .net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4862708&chapter=1

The first one is a RosexScorp and the second is a AlxOC with RxS hints…

Chapter 3-Friendly Issues

"I'll see you later, ok?" she whispered into his neck and with one last quick kiss she turned and ran over at the two girls waiting for her. Lilly was chatting with a Hufflepuffle boy, while Eryn was murmuring something to Al, who was leaning towards her.

He watched as the girls departured, and instead of waiting for Al to come back, he walked slowly to him.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's move our asses." he responded.

As they walked down the road to Hogsmeade, Scorpius started listing the things they had to buy.

"First in the Pharmacy. Then at the bookstore and a visit at the WWW. At the jewelry for you, and I think you want a new quill. What do you think?" he turned at his best friend, who was trying too hard not to leave any chuckles escape, but with that gaze, he busted into fits of laughter.

"What is it now?" Scorp complained, pausing in the middle of the road.

"You spend too much time with Rose." Al managed, stopping too, and kept laughing under the innocent gaze of his mate.

"I can't tell the same about you." Scorp fought back lowly, as he started walking again.

Al's laughter slowed down. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. She feels bad for you, Albus. Don't do this to her. Don't do this to me."

"C'mon, Scorp. You need that time alone. And I know that. And I respect that, as much as I trust you. Besides, I spend a lot of time with Eryn too."

"Man to man now, Al. We want you there. You're a great part of this scene, just as you have always been. And if you feel uncomfortable, you should let us know immediately."

"I know. But this isn't about how I can't see you snog my twin-cousin. I just felt like you two have a lot to say – or do." he chuckled "I don't feel like I'm loosing you."

"Ok, but try to be around more. She's addicted to you." Scorp teased.

"As well as she's to you." the blackhead smiled. "I will, by the way. I'll try. But I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks mate." Scorpius simply said. It was amazing how things were with Al. Not mentioning at his perfect behavior and opinion about Rose and him, but in the way the two boys communicated. They had always been understanding, supportive and helpful to each other, in a strangely brotherly way.

Maybe he knew Rosie better, but things were puzzled and complicated and intimate with Rose in problem-times.

But with Al was different. Their serious conversations were simple but meaningful and strong.

The comfortable silence between them broke only when they reached the first shops.

~*~ ~*~

*~*

After a couple of hours, a bit of browsing, chatting, getting in and out of various shops, encounters with a lot of redheads and friends, Al and Scorp found themselves stepping out of the Honeydukes, their pockets filled with shrunken packages and packages.

Scorpius was chewing a jelly tiny hippogriff that was turning your tongue colorful for a whole day, while Albus was shrinking their newly bought sweets.

"They are supposed to be for later, Scorp! You've already eaten the half of them!" Albus complained, watching his best friend eating half their sweet stock.

"You're both such children some times!" a soft voice called from behind them and they found Jack almost laughing at them.

And they knew he had a good reason.

The brown curled, freckled free first year boy had inheritated all of Hermione's seriousness and brains too, not only her outside features. And, surprising not, it was on the top of the few Weasleys who could laugh with anyone of the clan and get away with it, simply just because the others couldn't defend themselves.

"Here comes Jackpot!" Al teased, looking at Jack's company. But before he could open his mouth, Scorpius talked first.

"You have nice company there, Jack." he laughed, motioning behind him, where, a few meters back, was waiting a girl with big dark olive eyes and honey brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Emma." the girl stepped up to offer her hand to the amazed friends and Scorpius took a step and shook it. "Why is you tongue blue?"

"It's because I ate one of those." Scorp raised the diaphanous bag of the colorful Hippogriffs at eye level. "Want one?"

"Sure. Thank you." she picked a green one and smiled at him, while Scorpius was offering one to Jack too.

She was a first year, for sure. To walk around with Jack. Petite and sweet, with a colorful skirt and a rainbow ribbon in her hair. But she had the guts to introduce herself to two 7th years, totally naturally and comfortably.

"Jack, you should have told us that you keep company to such a charming lady." Al teased, but Scorpius recognized the surprise and admiration in his voice.

True, that girl had something charming beyond the cuteness and sweetness of her childhood which was still on her pleasant face. She had that something.

And suddenly, Scorpius had a de ja vu. His mind brought a distant but crystal clear memory in the surface. A curly redhead with smart blue eyes and pink full cheeks, chatting with joy and joking and sharing and laughing and even dancing like she knew him since their births. She had that same something that Rose had in her age, and he had to admit that his little Rosie still had it.

"Unlike you, my dear friends, I'm good enough to keep a girl from run away screaming." the Weasley boy replied, bringing him back to reality. Jack hadn't even flash a bit from Al's joke. With the luck on his side, the Weasley blush hadn't pass to Ron's youngest son, but we can't tell the same about confidence.

"We are independent, little cousin." Al snorted.

"Do you fancy a gillywater or a cup of tea?" Scorp turned his head to Emma.

"We have pretty much to do." Jack answered diplomatically.

"And I want to see the Shrieking Shack." Emma added with enthusiasm, nearly jumping around.

"Oh, I forgot it was your first time here in Hogsmeade." Scorpius smiled at both of them.

"Yeah. Al told me he had been here before, but it's my first time. Actually, I'm a muggleborn." she confessed confident, with a hint of proud.

"Of course Jack had come. Auntie Angelina always loved having company at the shop." Al commented.

"We should better get our asses inside now. Sure you don't want to come?" Al asked the two first years.

"Yeah." Emma said. "We have to hurry up. Nice to meet you." she grinned, flashing her wide teeth, as Jack waved them and mumbled a 'bye'.

"See you around Emma. You too Jackpot." Al waved back, almost chuckling, just because he knew that nickname ignored Jack in public.

"Seems like Jack had found his mate of life." Al stated as they pushed through the doors and got inside the Three Broomsticks as they could hear the two first years teasing each other about their tongue color as they walked away.

"Yeah, it seems so…" Scorpius trailed off, his attention at the curly head he wanted to find as his eyes scanned the whole place. "What did you just say?" he asked after a moment or two, finally realizing what his best friend was talking about.

"Like I said, " Al paused to roll his eyes at him and order two Butterbears, "Jack had found his mate of life."

"Emma? How the hell?..." he trailed off, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't you see it, Malfoy?-Thanks Rosmeta" he handed him the one bottle and moved to find an empty corner. "The Weasleys are known to dangerously fall in love and marry their company from the first years here."

"How-" Scorp's face showed a clear confusion.

"My parents." Al counted with his fingers. "Rosie's parents, Uncle George and Untie Angelina. Both my grandparents. Teddy and Vicky. James and Melissa. And you and Rosie. And don't tell me" he pointed to his chest emphatically "that it's not serious."

"To be honest, I haven't noticed. But don't you count?" he teased.

"I'm more of a Potter." Al motioned to his messy black hair and green eyes behind the glasses.

"You do have a point." Scorp took a sip from his drink.

It was true that the Weasley luck or curse –call it whatever you like- hadn't affected the clone of Harry Potter. Al had various girls chasing him through the years, and he did paid a bit of attention to few of them. But somewhere at their sixth year Eryn got into the story.

And despite the arguments and the constant break ups and make up they had, she never got out of their lives and hearts. Be cause, wanting it or not, Eryn had became a part of them, and even though she wasn't able to have such a strong bond like they all had with each other, this was only due to the small amount of time she knew them. And she was absolutely appropriate for the blank as Rose's best-girl-friend.

On the bottom line, even Rosie couldn't stand the boys of her life some times. Too much testosterone.

On the other hand, James and Melissa seemed to have a really intimate relationship, although they were like cat and dog for the six first years of their academic career. It's James we're referring to after all.

"So," he smiled at Scorp. "What do you think of my not-so-soon-I-hope-sister-in-law-to-be?"

"Don't know why, but I really like her. That girl has something special."

"Yeah, definitely." Al sighed and took another big sip of his Butterbear.

"Do you really believe this with the mates?" Scorpius asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"Why not to? I'm watching it happening all around me." the black haired shrugged. "Why?" he asked with more interest, leaning a bit forward to get confesively closer at his best friend at the other side of the table.

"Just thinking. About me and Rosie." Scorp said simply and his grin widened and his eyes were sparkling.

"You're that serious, don't you?" his mate laughed and leaned back again.

"Yes. I thought you knew." Scorpius looked down at his bottle and Al was sure that if a Malfoy could blush, he would be brighter red than a ……..

"I knew it was something special from the very beginning, prat. And I know it's something deep now. But all your life?" there was no doubt in his voice, doubt if he really meant it, but rather question, how could he possibly be so sure, at such an early age.

"It's a bit scary, I know, but I try to imagine myself in ten or twenty years, and the only thing that I can see clear is Rose, you, my Healer job and children." he was playing his fingers along the neck of his bottle, looking down at them while he spoke.

Al did not laugh at all.

It took him a moment to recover as his best friend's words sunk in.

"Baby?" he nearly whispered. "This is beyond any other ...." he trailed off, unable to find a proper word.

"I know." he sighed. "Sometimes I think I'm mad, but I keep thinking about it. Seventh year and all that future planning. We're almost adults, Al. And I can't help it. Do you imagine a baby Rosie?" he said tenderly, the grey eyes boring into the emerald ones.

"I've lived that, and I'm glad I had survived." he smiled teasingly, but then his voice softened. "You know, the only thing that I have established as a future is family around me and you two together. I just can't imagine you without her and her without you. Since that very first day at Hogwarts express. I somehow know you'll be together till the very end. Then it was friendship. Now it's love." his voice was serious and deep. Straightening his glasses, he continued, now with a bit more flat voice. "And I know you know it, but I can't drop it, since I know for sure something will happen really soon. I may trusted you that far, I may believed deliberately whatever you've said, I may supported your every step, but I swear Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" he pointed out, leaning over the table, no fury or … in his eyes, but pure concern. "that if you hurt her or harm her, you'll be dead within a moment." Al saw him flinch and open his mouth to defend himself, but he raised a hand to pause him. "I'm not trying to play the family-honor-protector or something, neither I believe you'll do something bad to Rosie from purpose. But bet your life, Scorpius, that I won't hold back, even though it's you." Al finished, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for his friend's answer.

"Thanks for that. I needed it." Scorpius almost smiled. "And I won't. I won't hurt her. I am not going to hurt her. I don't want to hurry things up, because I've waited for too long."

"Long is a poor word for this. And I was wondering how the hell can you restrain yourself." he arched a black eyebrow and with the smirk that appeared on his lips, Scorp knew the responsible-cousin-storm was nearly over.

"I had that question in the beginning too. But I think I got my answer." he paused, giving himself a chance to organize his thoughts by another sip of Butterbear. "My conclusion is that I care for her more than my body carves for hers. It's weird, I know." he chuckled at Al's puzzled look.

"No, I don't think it's that weird. For you, anyway. I'm just trying to understand it."

"It's complicated." Scorp sighed. "Yesterday, when we were together, every time I touched her I had the urge to-"

"No details please!" Al cut him off, closing his eyes as he shook his head at the image of Rosie-ugh!

"I have a 'but' in my sentence." Scorpius complained.

"I don't care Malfoy. I've seen enough. I don't want descriptions."

"OK, ok. I won't say it." Scorp chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

And then in just a few minutes, Scorpius's expression changed as he stared at the wall opposite him, and he turned his eyes down at his hands on the table.

"Ham, Al. I wanted to ask you something." he said in a low, steady voice, his gaze still downwards.

"Tell me." Al replied trying to sound casually. He had noticed the change on his friend's face. And he knew that if Scorpius wanted to know something, he went straight on.

"When you and Eryn…You know, for the first time." Scorp finally faced his best friend "Did she hurt…" and he added a "a lot?" after a couple of seconds.

Al looked him in the eyes and faced pure agony and concern. What have Rosie done to deserve such a man at her side?

Ok, she was Rose. Extraordinary, smart, funny, passionate, strong, adoring and perfect in any way.

But Scorp was the outsider.

He was a Malfoy, born to held his nose up. But no. He had crushed down all the gossip walls of him being the continuer of his father, steadily through the years, and having his mother's characteristics, that task was proved easy, even for walls like those.

And it wasn't like he had the easiest life everyone imagined. Having Draco Malfoy as your father was rough thing, even without the loss of his loving mum, in the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. A mother that was his only real family.

One can say that difficult times change you in a bad way. Maybe. Maybe not. But that definitely was no true with Scorpius.

With him, it had the opposite effect. It had turned him into a gentle and noble man from the boy he used to be.

He was unique, having ideals and believes to stand onto. Loyal and understanding. The best friend one could ask for.

And right that moment, looking into his grey eyes, Albus Potter was sure he was the one he could definitely trust his little Rosie.

Because, not only he was his best friend, one of the persons he knew deeply, but he was Scorpius too. Scorpius as a person himself, without labels of friends and that crap. Even if he was a total stranger, Al couldn't possibly not trust those eyes.

"Sorry for being indiscreet. That's very personal." the blond said, pulling his gaze away.

"No, it's not that." Al shook his head. "If I don't share those things with you, with who the hell am I?" he smiled. "You know, in the begging, she did hurt, not that she'll ever admit it. But then I think she didn't anymore. And I have to warn you. That was for the first time. So, don't panic if she flinch. Rose is going to get your ass out if you…you know…stop mid-action because of her." Al laughed, only to be joined by his mate, although Scorp's laugh lasted less.

"My little flower." he sighed "Breathtaking, but has spines." he chuckled.

"Oh!" Al straightened suddenly "Why don't you get dear Rosie a gift? She loves surprises."

"Hell, how I haven't thought of it? It seems appropriate, doesn't it?" he smiled thoughtfully. "I'll pay these up. You make sure we hadn't forgot anything."

Getting out in the clear cool day, Scorp's organization nature took over.

"I saw those great earrings at the jewelry, but I think that a book is more 'her'. But then I'll have to pick up a really good one that she doesn't already has. Another good idea is perfume, but I like the one I got her last Spring. I have reasonable suspicions she's magically keeping storage." he crooked his head to whisper confessionally at Al. "Then, we have animals, but she already has Iris. What about a nice jewelry box? This would be awesome. But it's kind of weird. I think we should go back at the earrings. I know for sure she'll like them. However…"

Al was gradually tuning Scorp's insufferable monologue out as they walked, imagining the moment he'll give Eryn the bracelet he bought her. He perfect sile, her warm eyes, her honey locks…

"What do you think?" Scorpius' question drifted him back to reality.

"What?...Oh! I was thinking about the earrings. She loves earrings."

"That's what I said too!" Scorp started again enthusiastically. "Let's go over at the jewelry."

Man, that boy was just unbearable to be with when he was shopping. He had such a trill, especially when he was buying presents. Al would never forget the first time they got to Hogsmeade, when Scorpius was so overwhelmed shopping on his own, that he nearly bought half the gift shop for his mum. They'd needed three school owls plus Scorp's one to send the packages to Astoria Malfoy. James had been laughing for a week.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was half an hour later that they left the jewelry, shrinking the newly bought small velvet box containing a pair of blue-turquoise detailed hanging earrings, when Lilly came into sight.

"My little sis!" Al burst into laughter, with really not particular reason, except that Scorp and he hadn't stop chuckling since they entered the shop. That Owen guy that worked there was completely hilarious.

"Are you two drunk?" Lilly arched an eyebrow suspiciously, approaching them.

"No, we only had a Butterbear." Scorp replied, swelling his torso in pride, but he couldn't help chuckling too. "Where are our girls?"

"Yeah, where are our little princesses? The sun in our nights? The flowers in our winter? The rainbow in our rainy days? The oxygen in our brain?" Al continued to laugh at his dramatic performance.

"Sure there's brain damage." Lilly murmured, eyeing them. "The girls are at the dark place. And they'll probably take their time. But I couldn't stand those paper evil things for more than five minutes. I'm gonna have nightmares." the girl cried out dramatically, looking at the sky.

"Ugh?" Scorp turned at Al for help.

"Bookstore." Al crooked his head to respond casually.

Lilly, done with her role was now playing her gaze between the boys and the shop behind them, from where they had obviously left.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked suspiciously –or to express better- she demanded to know. And here we have to mention –to highlight- that small and petite Lils was Ginny's daughter. No obstacle in her way once she had her mind settled.

Al thought about it for a moment and then he decided that there was only one way to leave them in peace.

"If we show you, would you tell us in? It's a surprise." he asked diplomatically. Her eyes honey glistened and her curiosity won her gossipy nature.

"I promise." she nodded and subconsciously took a step forward, gluing her eyes at his hands searching on the inside pockets of his robes.

"Why mine? You have one to show her too." Scorpius complained at the sight of his gift, so lowly that only Al could listen.

"Shut up. I hope she'll be more kind with you than with me. She doesn't have that with you. And you own me." Al whispered back.

"Own you for what?" he complained again.

"For the help with the Rose issues." he managed more quickly than properly, because Lilly was in close distant, raising her hand with her palm upwards, charmed by the velvet box, sure it had something special inside.

Scorp took the box from Al's hand and with a sigh he gave it to Lilly.

"After that, I own you nothing." he turned at Al as the opening of the box was accompanied of an ear-breaking shrieks and a few jumping-around cheers, that the boys were sure whole Hogsmeade could hear clearly.

And when Lilly calmed down and stated she 'absolutely adored them', the three of them took off for the castle, while Lilly couldn't stop chatting about how wondwerful Scorpius was and how he fit with Rose perfectly, and how the boys at her year were as immature as a Hippogriff.

Al and Scorp were never so revealed to get back from Hogsmeade so fast, I must assure you.

**A/N:** No you kinky idiots, Scorp does NOT fancy Emma…Deal with it…

Anyway, sorry for no pairing in this chapter, but I wanted one with Al in the front stage…And I like to drop hints, like EmmaxJack…

Ok,I'll try to update soon, but I'm not really sure about the when and how, so I have hints for you…

Next chappy will have:

A pissed off Rose-I won't let you know why, you'll just have to find out…-

Searching in a book-someone XD-

A surprise –for only one character-

Stars…

Description of a room-ok, things are getting pretty obvious now…-

Family issues….

And it'll probably be the last one…So it'll have the pitchy-pichy *finally*

Or maybe I'll write an epilogue, cause Rose will still be pissed…Dunno

Push the green button or I'll hex you…Now! Kisses,

ElAmorComienza…


	5. It's you, after all

**A/N:**Sorry it took me all those centuries, but see, I'm in the middle of my final exams, and I was being just freaking busy…I barely had those 2-3 hours to type it…Enjoy…

**Chapter 4-**** It's you, after all**

"Where the hell can it be?" Scorpius hissed, flipping through the pages of his newly bought transfiguration book.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor common room, which was indeed much calmer and quiet without James this year.

Scorp had spent the whole afternoon passing through as many transfiguration books he could find in the library, at Al's insists, but he was sure they'll be no help. He had spent 6 years at Hogwarts and they were never taught this particular spell. That's why he'd bought that bloody book in the first place!

"try again." Al proposed, hidden behind one of the library books. "Hey, there's a spell here for changing your legs into a mermaid tail."

"I tried a million times." Scorp replied, ignoring Al's second part. "They seemed like ones but they stunk as hell." he sighed and continued to flip the pages angrily.

"Al raised his head at his friend's tone. "Hey dude. Calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"I suck. I can't even change a handful of chisels into a bunch or roses!" his head dropped on the book and he pretended to hit his forehead again and again onto it.

"Relax. We'll find it. And on the bottom line, screw the roses and find something else."

"No." he straightened his body stubbornly. "I want Roses. I want it to be perfect. I want roses."

Al didn't laugh at his childish behavior, but leaving his book on his lap, he leaned forward, certainly intrigued.

"Are you nervous?" he asked half smiling, half serious.

"Nervous…Why?... I mean how…About what?" he stammered avoiding his eyes.

"About your first time." Al was now trying hard not to give in in the urge to chuckle.

"And what if I am? Do you find it funny?" Scorp took an arrogant look as he settled his chin up, superiorly.

"Ok, don't hex me Mr. Malfoy, but I can't help it. I found a flaw in you. Not more perfect-in-everything-Scorp." he chuckled freely now.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Scorp asked aggressive, starting to get really irritated.

"Rose." Al simply said and Scorpius blushed. And a blushing Scorpius was like a coward Gryffindor or a stupid Rose. Really rare things.

"You're flawed when Rosie is around. Vulnerable, insecure, unsure, affected and now nervous. You're weak to her." Albus kept on, almost dancing around with his new discovery.

"You've found it Potter. Laugh at me now." he mumbled frowning and tried to go back to his book, but Al had other plans.

"Oh, don't frown at me." Al shook his head, chuckling.

"Oh, really?" Scorpius asked sarcastically and gave him a respectfully-considered-great-to-shut-his-mouth frown.

"Just so you know, it's natural." Al leaned back and eyed his best friend for a reaction, but Scorp kept ignoring him. "Come on, I'm serious now. Done with all my teasing."

"If you even smile at me…" Scorp threatened pointing him with his index finger, trailing off.

"I won't. Seriously now, it's natural to be nervous or afraid." his voice was full of compassion and understanding.

"Says who?"

"Scorp, you love her. And I understand that you're afraid of disappointing her." and as Al saw the irritation wear off Scorp's face he kept on. "But I don't think you can." he pointed out.

"How can you be so sure – "

"You forget one crucial thing." Al cut him off "Rose loves you back, as much as you do. That would be enough to convince me."

"I know, I know. It's just…I'm so used to be sure about myself, that sucks. It's one of the very few things in my life so far that I have no clue what to do."

"Trust me, it comes natural. Partially by instinct and the rest of it subconsciously."

"I'm still nervous."

"Don't think about it. Just think it's Rose you're doing this with."

"You know…You're right." Scorp smiled "It's Rose" he murmured, mostly to himself, as he drove his eyes back to his book, and Al took it as a sign that all was fine. It was Scorpius after all.

~*~ ~*~

*~*

Scorpius was lost behind his book that rested to his drawn up to the chair knees for over an hour, while he found nothing more interesting than how to create a really freaking weird beard.

The girls hadn't shown up yet.

He knew it was irrational to wait her so eagerly, but he was used to a dose of her every one or two hours when they had separate classes.

However, it was real fun to see how he couldn't be away from her for a day whaen he had endured almost all summer without her.

He turned the page and took him a couple of moment to realise he had found it as he was lost in his thoughts.

"I found it!" he raised his head grinning, only to find a great amount of unruly black hair sitting at the armchair where Al was the last time he checked. But hold on. The hair had legs and a wanded arm.

"Al, are you in there?" Scorp leaned forward and with the tip of his wand tried to get a lock out of the way to open his root through the black mess to his friend.

"What the hell have you done?" Scorp's voice had both a hint of laughter and a bit of concern in it.

"I was testing a charm I found. It sounded unbelievable and extremely doubtable." Al's voice sounded from somewhere deep inside.

"And was it need to test it on yourself? Then what we have Hugo for?!" Scorpius had now dug both his hands into the hairy curtain, searching for a hint of Potter inside them.

The portrait hole swung open as Lilly and Eryn came in, but neither of the boys noticed, Scorp absorbed by Al's problem, and well, Al because of his lack of vision field.

Lilly's eyes caught them first, and burst out laughing, but Eryn was scanning the room the other way round, so it took her a moment more to face the hairy clump that Scorpius had his arms into was her boyfriend.

"Merlin, what have you done Albus?!" she nearly shrieked as she ran to him and dropped to her knees beside him.

"What makes you think I did this and I wasn't hexed by someone else?" Al complained from the other side.

"Cut it out, Potter, you're not fooling anyone." Eryn laughed and turned to Scorpius. Not waiting for the question, he answered. "He performed something from here" his gaze fall on the book on Al's lap. "Take a look if it has an anti-spell. I think I found his nose."

That same moment they heard an ouch from inside and Scorp tried to hold his laughter.

"But what were you thinking Al?" Eryn asked as she scanned the page.

"As I told him," he pointed out the last word "I thought it was overly wire-drowned to be true. So I tried it." came a reply.

"Had it be you?"

"Do you people love me so much?" Al's voice got smiley.

"No, it's just that now we have to fix your ass up." Scorp sniggered and somewhere from the background Lilly laughed harder, and Scorp heard her calling Colin Jr Creevey to take a shoot with his muggle camera.

"Great. She'll be teasing me for a week." Al signed, making the hair at the front move a bit from the action.

"You're lucky James had graduated." Scorpius laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"I found it." Eryn stated from Al's knees. "Scorp get out of the way."

"I'm leaving anyway. I found what I wanted."

"Really?" asked Al behind the hair. "Ok, run then. Eryn can fix me."

"I'm off then." he stated as he grabbed his new book and shrieked packages and turned to go. "Tell Rose to meet me up at my common-room." he told Eryn "And get those books to the library please." he turned to a now bold Al before he passed through the Portrait Hole and he could hear Lilly roaring and crying from her laughs at her dear brother as Eryn was apologizing. "Sorry love, it was the only way to do it quickly."

He jumped out the Portrait and rooted his way to his dormitory.

The easement as a Head Boy he most enjoyed was the single bed dormitory. It wasn't like he disliked the company of his ex-dormates, especially Romy's, with whom he had a great friendly relationship, but sleeping alone had its benefits, and he was about to use the most crucial one tonight.

He whispered the password at the marvel statue and it moved aside, revealing the door leading to the common room he shared with Caroline Ledey, the Ravenclaw Head Girl.

Carry was a nice girl, always smiley and cheerful, responsible and neat. She was great company and very friendly. Sum up? He was lucky to have Carry and not some tart fan girl to co-operate.

Entering the cozy, pleasant room, dressed in green and blue, he found her gathering a few parchments and a couple of books into her bag.

"Hi there. I thought you were down for dinner." she smiled and zipped the bag.

"I've eaten half the Honey Dukes. I'm full for today." he chuckled and placed his hands dramatically on his lean stomach.

"Chocoholic." she teased giggly.

"What about you? Did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"Pretty much the same. Some shopping, some wondering, you know. But it's good to get out of the castle for a while."

"Yeah. It reminds you there's a world out there." he smiled bitterly, recalling how many times he'd forced himself to be absorbed by Hogwarts to prevent thinking about his mother. "Anyway. Are you going for supper?"

"Yep. And then I'll pass from the library. I still haven't-"

"Potions. I know. But relax Carry. We can work it together. Plus, I think Rosie had finished it." he smirked mischievously and she couldn't help a laugh.

"I'm wondering why didn't she break you up yet."

"Because I'm fucking fantastic!" Scorp chuckled as she waved a 'see ya' and got out.

As the door closed, Scorpius realized he had Lady Luck on his side. With Carry gone, he could not only prepare his room, but bring Rose in without excuses too.

However, one way or the other, Carry was cool with such things, and as long as Scorp didn't involve in her personal life, she had no intentions to do so herself.

He went up the stairs to his room, hurrying to do them all, to have them ready. He was floating at the mere thought of her, of them. But where the hell was she?

Getting inside his room, he closed the door behind him and stood still for a few moments, observing his new perquisited but familiar enough bedroom.

It was a bit rectangular, with a double bed with green curtains on the one side and a desk and a drawer on the other. On the dark heavy stony wall was a big Slytherin ensign hanging, while silver was all around the old heavy furniture.

But the special about this room is that the ceiling was charmed to show the astronomical system glistening above him, with the Scorpion just above the bed.

It was a entreaty McGonagall had given in, an owned favor she owned him from last year.

He moved his weight from the one foot to the other, still glaring around, and then he got his wand out of his pocket.

~*~ ~*~

*~*

He was just done and got down at the common room after half an hour, after spending several minutes admiring his work. He was just in time, because before he could get settled down the door opened and a smiley Rose got in.

He wouldn't want her to come searching for him at his room. She'd overreact at what he's done.

"Step back." he suddenly raised his hand and while she was half way to him, she froze mid-action, her face turning into a frustrated morph. "What?" she was half curious – half alarmed.

"Prove me you're Rose Weasley."

"What is thia about?" she asked, now alarmed.

"Prove me. You're far too late, and I must be sure that you weren't kidnapped and polyjuiced." he said seriously.

"You must change your occupational guidance, Healer." she teased, realizing he was teasing her hard, playing his game.

"I've heard you're sleeping around with a girl." she teased.

"Well, you know what they say about rumors. Don't trust them." he smirked back.

"Let's rephrase that then. I know a girl is sleeping in you deb."

"That's not proving you're Rose. Anyone could say this."

"Ok…" she bit her lip, taking a few steps forward. "You're keeping your chocolate under a broken floor board, just above your window."

"I need more, redhead."

"You're evil." she frowned but just then a self-satisfied smile spread across her face. "You have a birth mark on the back side of her thigh, just under your butt." she said slowly, pointing out each word, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised, seeming fully satisfacted with his changing facial expression from a smirk to pure astonishment and if she could tell, a bit of embarrassment.

"How…How did you…knew?" he gazed her, as if trying to read the answer on her forehead.

"It had slipped Al a few weeks ago, and I wanted so much to use it on you. You must have seen your face just a moment ago." she giggled, and took another step, so she was almost to him.

"Are you and Al talking about my ass?" he had found a bit of his self and was able to speak out.

"Changing rooms, you prat. Now, shut up and let me prove my ID."

She reached him and put her hands around his neck, bringing him close for a kiss which dropped them on the couch.

"I've missed you." he whispered as she kissed every inch of his face, from his temple to his chin. "It's been since morning."

"I'm wondering what you'll do on Christmas hollys." she giggled.

"Christmas? It's ages from now. And don't you worry for things that hadn't came yet, my little Granger." and kissed her again, not giving her time to respond.

She was on top of him, curled up into his chest, their legs interwined, his hands on her hips.

"I start to think that you are the polyjuiced one. Real Scorp is all about the future. Planning and organizing and dreaming. I'm supposed to be the spontaneous one!" she had intended to make the last sentence sound offended, but he made her laugh with a sudden blowing on the weak spot on her neck, where he knew she was tickling.

"Well, in this case, I think I don't worry cause I'm sure."

"Sure about what, Malfoy?" she smirked. "Am I taken for granted here?" there was no fear in her voice, no hurt. Because she simply knew he loved her.

Not because he had told her a zillion times. Not from the arrogant way he was stating it. It was from the way he touched her, like she was about to break under his strong but delicate hands. From the way he whispered to her, like they were alone in this world. From the way he looked at her, boring his deep eyes on hers, like trying to open his soul completely for her, like letting her in.

"Al explained me the 'Weasley-marry' thing." he simply said as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

" 'Weasley-thing', meaning?"

" 'Weasley-marry' thing." he corrected her and she hit him teasingly on the arm. "The Weasleys tend to marry their company from year first at Hogwarts."

"Says who?" she tried to conceal her giggle, to not show him she wasn't taking him seriously.

"Al does."

"Well, Al is not the finest example in this case." she slammed back ironically.

"He's more of a Potter." Scorp quoted, shrugging.

"Then, I must tell you he's wrong."

"No, Rose, if you think about all your relatives-"

"I didn't say that there's no 'Weasley-marry' thing." she cut him off. "I'm just saying Al is partially wrong. But how the bloody hell this issue came up?"

"Oh, we met Jack's future wife, according to Al, today." Scorpius said abstractly, still thinking about the previous subject of the conversation.

"You mean Emma? Where? I though you two were at Hogsmeade all day."

"We were. We met them just outside-" Scorp continued, still a bit dreamy.

"Hogsmeade? Jack was at Hogsmeade?" she nearly shrieked out, pulling back from him to sit on the couch, were she could frown properly.

"Rose? What's wrong?" she had obviously worried him, but that wasn't the point right then.

"Jack was at Hogsmeade." she slapped back furiously.

"I know, I saw him." Scorp's reply was a bit irritated.

"He's a first year Scorpius! He wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade!" with that, Rose got up and started pacing, as Scorpius realized she was right. Neither he or Al had thought that Jack was under Hogsmeade-age. "He's not allowed, but he goes." Rose continued her furious muttering. "Jack breaking the rules. Now I've seen it all. And I'm supposed to be responsible for him! Even Ali and Eli'd waited till second year to sneak out of the castle. For Merlin's shake! What if something happened to him? And you two were supposed to be mature enough to rebuke him even a bit!" she pointed a finger at her boyfriend, her face red, her eyes blazing.

"Oh, don't start with me now!" he stood up too, now fully irritated, not only by her injustice, but from the fact that the work in his room would be wasted. "It haven't even crossed my mind. I took it as natural. And there's no point acting like mad now, cause what's happened is past. And I'm the last person you should yell at right now." he was shouting fully now, stepping forward to tower over her with clenched fists.

"No, you're not. And there's a lot I can do about it. I'll deal with little Weasley later, but now I just have to yell a bit on you." but before she could start, he cut her off.

"Yell at me? At me? I have nothing to apologize for, but I should tell you Rose, that even if I realized they had sneaked out, I wouldn't be mad at him, because simply it's not that dangerous nowadays. And I don't know why are you yelling at me when you actually want to do it at Jack. I had spent my whole free afternoon organizing them all for tonight, to make it perfect, when I should be studying. And you come telling me it's my fault." he had started now, and was unable to control what he was spitting out. Bloody hell, that girl was driving him crazy. "No Weasley, I won't accept that. You can't be freaking out of thin air and blame me. And speak at me like that when I give you so much. This is unfair. I won't accept this Rose." he paused to take a breath, glaring down at her with narrowed eyes.

All of this time, Rose stood silent, her anger turning into astonishment, She blinked once or twice before reacting to what she had heard.

"Tonight?" her voice broke and a tear glistened on her eye.

The truth is that he was cut of guard by the awful sensation in his stomach, caused by the unleashed tear and her full of emotions voice but he wasn't forgiving her yet. But his reply came harsher than he expected. "I was that foolish."

Without a further though, she jumped on him, finding his mouth with her lips, his hair with her hands, his chest with her own. At first he didn't react, then he tried to pull her off, but she was strongly wrapped on him and instead of leaving him free, she scouted them both onto the couch, grabbing his shirt into her fists, pressing her lower body down on his, making him respond at the urgent movements of her lips.

And he did, more greedy than her, moving his hands from her arms to her back and hips, bringing her closer.

She was there, tempting him. The only thing in the whole damn world. It was amazing how she could make him forget everything else. That moment there was no fury, no argument, no fair and unfair, no boundaries, no distance to be kept.

She was making him forget.

But who was he to be controlled by a woman? Even if she was the most powerful woman he knew and he'd ever meet.

But no. Hell no. Rosie can't win all the time.

His back had been resting on the back of the couch sit, while her knees where in each side of him, so it wasn't that hard to push her off. But she resisted, fisting the colar of his shirt and scratching the back of his neck.

A salty tear reached their still intertwined mouths and for a moment he froze, thinking of letting her seduce him more, ease her, comfort her, beg her for sorry, but not this time. He had to be hard now. To make her understand he had self-respect.

No more breaking. No more bending. No more stunned under her charms.

So, he controlled all his might and pulled her away, holding her one wrist, the other hand on her waist.

"Rosie." he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady. "You can't get away from it like that."

He'd opened his eyes, to lay them on her face. Lips swollen and slightly parted, raging breaths, cheeks flashed with a silver path shinning and eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, fighting back more tears.

"It's not enough, Rosie." his voice was strong, untouched by his heart-ache.

"I know." she said and with her eyes still closed, she buried her face into her palms and leaned on his chest, hiding herself from the world.

"Sorry, but I'm so stressed and nervous and all. I feel responsible for Jack. He's not that hardcore and firm as the twins or Hugo, and I'm so worried. He's a quiet kid, Scorp. Quiet and kind. He could be easily harmed. And all those duties and grades I have to live up on. It's terrifying to think I can fail in my last year here. And I miss you. And I haven't slept well last night. Well, I haven't slept at all."

"Still the nightmares?" he whispered near her hair, but his hands were left on his sides, denying caressing her. The lack of touching was almost unbearable, but he kept restraining himself.

"There's no improvement when you're not there." she whispered back, a sob shaking her delicate body frame. This was the final hit. The match point. The more he could take.

Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her back into a sitting position. "Angel, look at me." his voice was sweet and pleading, as her hands remained on his chest and her eyes were looking down on them, avoiding the grey ones. "Rosie." he shook her and when it had the effect he needed, he started talking, boring his eyes into the blue ones.

"You're partially responsible for Jack, but he's capable of taking care of himself. You've done a great job and he knows as hexes and defense charms as you do. In theory at least." he paused, taking a deep breath. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you this past month, but I was so absorbed by my own anxiety about this year. I mean it, I feel really bad and I'll do anything I can to make it back. As for the nightmares, you know you can sleep on my bed every night. You don't have to go through this when there's a way to make it go and have a peaceful sleep."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me. It wasn't your fault. I love you. I need you." she broke into sobs that he hated to feel, to hear, to watch them tearing her soul.

"Don't." he cupped her face and brought her closer. "Please don't." and with that he kissed her, letting the passion take over them. Their lips became wild and harsh; her fingers fought their way to the buttons of his non-uniform shirt, as he removed his shoes.

They both knew it was time. Despite tears and screaming and arguing, they knew it. Time has come.

He shifted, turning her a bit to reach her shoe too, and she understood, working with the other while he was removing the first. He was now sucking on her neck, nipping hard to leave her his mark, as he got rid of her shock and moved his hand sensually up the length of her leg, reaching her thigh, under her oil-green skirt and further, cupping her ass.

A moan escaped her lips and she shivered under his hot touch, while she was still working with his buttons.

Somewhere between the slight movement of her hips and her lips on his earlobe he decided it was time to go upstairs.

He scooted himself at the edge of the couch and whispered a "Hold on to me, love." at Rose as he easily stood, the girl still on his arms, her legs encircling his waist.

He tried to walk, but with no sight and her mind-taking kisses, it was a bit of a task to root his way through the over-furnitured –at his opinion- room. Reading his mind, she untangled her legs as he let her body free.

But he didn't miss the purposely brushing of her thigh on his. His shapr intake of breath was followed by a breathless question. "Are you still mad?" He knew they were about to cross the limit of patience and control, but he had to be sure. He definitely didn't want their first time to be based in an argument.

"I'm not." she replied, stopping on her heels to look up at him, gazing down still a bit doubtful. "I can't be furious for a long time when you're around." She removed her other shock, tossing it on the couch. "Come with me, Scorp." she whispered and reached her hand for him.

"I'll always do." he replied taking it and letting her lead him to the short staircase.

But the hollow feeling of touching only her hand, combined with her pulled-up skirt dancing and her bare feet was too much to bear.

Having the benefit of longer legs he caught her up, grabbing her waist and spinning her around to push her back onto the wall next to his door. He pressed her up the wall and placed a leg between her owns, while she shifted her right knee upwards at the outside of his jeans and he grabbed her thigh, holding it there as he leaned and whispered affectionally.

"My little angel." and putting a curl behind her ear he kissed her again, more greedily than any time that day and he seeked permission to enter her mouth immediately as he pressed her even more up the hard stone wall. And when his fingers reached the outline of her underwear she turned, spinning him to press him this time, onto his own door.

"Rose." he moaned, still holding her leg from the thigh around him, rolling his head back as she bit on the crook of his neck, parallel finishing off his shirt buttons.

his hands searched for the door handle woodenly but she got it first, pushing it open and pulling him in by the hand, giggling breathlessly. Within the following seconds she had stopped on her heels, open-mouthly stunned.

"Do you like it?" he embraced her waist from behind, whispering into her hair in a voice that seemed ridicously uncertain.

He got no answer, but before panicking, he silently laughed with himself. He was such a damn idiot. He knew her. He knew what she liked or disliked, what she loved or hated, what made her laugh or cry, what interested her or left her detached. He knew every tiny part of her character. But still, he was so bloody insecure.

She had been in this room countless hours since the beginning of the year, and she liked its simplicity, the dim lighting that was radiating from the somehow glowing dark walls, the dark green curtains that she always remember to shiver, even the times the windows were closed or there wasn't a hint of wind outside, and mostly, the ceiling. But this time it was completely different.

All the surfaces were covered with rose petals in the colors of the rainbow, but it was obvious the purple ones were out braving the others. How well he knew her. Even the floor had great amounts, making difficult to pass through without smashing the small piles. Moreover, thin silver strings were hanging off the ceiling, and at their ends you can see stars moving even just a bit from the unexciting breeze. The string were so thin that you had the illusion of tiny stars floating on the air. The room was filled with the heady odor of the roses which blocked away every coherent thought, every logic. But, was there logic at love? Rose didn't think so. Not after she had met him.

She took a step forward, still for a couple of moments and then she turned, reaching her hand to him for the second time that evening, but yet so differently from the first.

New tears had came to refresh the almost dry silver roots from their argument downstairs earlier. That argue seemed so far. Like it had taken place hours, even days before, instead of minutes. The tender words of sorry were growing by the seconds, leaving no space for the harsh and hurtful words that were fading away, leaving behind only their ghosts.

He took her hand and she dragged him closer, in a bone-crashing hug, whispering "I love you" into his neck, trying to pass him her feelings. Love, remorse, anxiety, trust, lust, tenderness, affection, fondness and pure adoration.

It took a while for his brain to get to function again and he realized this could be their last coherent moment that night.

"There's something for you on the bed."

He knew he couldn't keep himself off her for long. He looked past her curls to his four-post bed, covered with roses.

And there it was. The small velvet box with the earrings, settled on the neatly done sheets over filled with colorful pieces radiating their intoxicating fragrance. A fragrance always connected to her.

"Later." she whispered and forced him down on her lips, stepping back till they fell onto the bed, he on top of her.

He couldn't refuse, even if he wanted to. They were plugged together, mouths and bodies, and the only thing he could do was reach for the box andthrow it softlky carefully over his head.

She had totally unbuttoned his shirt while his hands were inside of her blouse. They'd broken apart so he could pull it off, when another detail flashed his mind.

"The Potion." he glared her longingly. "The Contraceptive Potion. I have it right -"

"I took it." she managed before he could remove himself off her to go and get it, still gasping for breath He paused for a few moments, looking into her eyes, and then asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Are you sure?"

"I told you, I took -"

"I meant for this." he cut her, pressing his palm on her bare belly to emphasize his point. "There's no turning back. For one last time. Are you really sure?" he whippee a few remaining tears off her cheek.

"Yes." she nodded, and the added. "It's you after all." brushing his hair out of his eyes.

With that he lost control and pulling her blouse off her head, he attacked her, lowering his body on hers, getting as close as he could.

And as clothes became useless and pointless, as insecurities were washing off and reality was fading, between kisses and moans and gasps and tears and giggles they explored each other further than ever, hugged and caressed and kissed and tasted and felt.

Mostly felt. They felt each other's love and lust and affection and trust and need and pleasure.

Someone could say that they lost something precious. Something they couldn't take back in any way. But I'll oppose to that. For me, and for them, definitely, they hadn't lost it. They had simply given it to each other.

And as the time passed, and night spread her dark veil, they fought against exhaustion, not wanting the night to pass, the magic to fade, their loved-one to be hidden behind heavy eyelids. But at some point they lost, and the Sleepy Fairy won, drifting the two lovers into a peaceful sleep into each other's arms, under the glistening stars, and the intoxicating fragrance of the spread roses.

**A/N:**This was it…Don't worry, It'll be another small chapter with the waking up…

About the M thing…You see, I am able to write an M scene, but I had this feeling that if I made that last part smut it would ruin the entire story…It's their first time right? It's supposed to be special and magical and stuff…Sorry if I had disappointed you, but this is the way I wanted to proceed it…

Declarations…

-Colin Jr Creevey is Colin's nephew…Some kind of a tribute…

-Scorp isn't a prat, leaving Al with two teasing girls and a camera boy….He was just in hurry. Great hurry…

-About the seductive kiss-Scorp has done everything else and Rosie is more spontaneous.I thought it was more of a feminine action like that.… The girl starting it…See, it even sounds better… XD

-Yep, Rose knew Emma-of course…Rose is very bounded with their family, and I have to say that Jack is her weakness…It's they have so many things in common…

Ok…This was it…Wait for the last chap in about two weeks…I know, I know, but remember the evil word…Exams…

But if you push the green button and write a couple of sentences I'll try my best to have it sooner…Kisses…..


	6. Stars and Flowers

**A/N:** First, sorry for not updating, but I had exams, traveling, technical problems and personal issues to solve…

I'd said that would be a small Epilogue, but me being me, I managed to make it a whole chapter…

So, this chapter is dedicated to The-Mixed-Up-Girl for all her support, reviews and our never ending giggly mumbling…

Now, for the story…First, they were sleeping on the same bed since last spring, cause Rose had nightmares about sth, and if he wasn't with her, she was waking up screaming…But I won't tell you about the nightmares…There would be a story explaining soon…

I had sth else to say too, but I don't remember…

And well, those are the links to the other "His Little Angel" series stories…

.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4800742&chapter=1

.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4862708&chapter=1

Plz, enjoy…R&R…

**Chap 5 – Stars and Flowers**

A ray of morning sun has escaped from the firm hold of the dark green curtains and laid playfully on the right side of his neck, tickling and warming him. The boy – man we shall better say- didn't move though.

He had his grey eyes focused on the girl's face. He laid as near as he could, trying to be as close as he could to her, but at the same time to have the pleasure of watching her sleep. Still and peaceful, her expression changing when she dreamt, her chest keeping a steady rhythm, her hair falling on her face and her lips slightly parted, she was better than any dream could be.

"Rose." he whispered, as lower as he could, not moving as inch to avoid waking her up. He had every morning since last spring she started to sleep on his bed to enjoy her sleeping, but it never was enough.

She missed a breath and a small frown creased on her forehead, only to disappear a moment later. She was dreaming. He started to count her breaths, just like that first morning they had woken up together.

In, Out. In, out. Her lovely button nose twisted a bit. Maybe her dream was keep going. In, out. In, out. Her cheeks were a pale rose and her lips a captivating pink. In, out. In, out. Her eyelids flattered, and he felt a great urge to have them opened, to keep away the last boundary on the way to her soul. In, out. In, out. He knew that face. He had memorized every tiny corner of it; every cell of her was burnt into his memory. In, out. In, out.

His eyes moved further down her body, taking in her beauty. His turn to remember to breathe, now. This was something he hadn't memorized well. Just because he had only one night to observe, and well, last night he wasn't the most coherent person in the world.

She was modest not to show of her magnificent figure everyday. Her dreamy legs, her welcoming collarbone, her delicate arms, these he had seen before. Even her uncovered chest.

But those were bit's of it. The view of her absolutely naked body, lying there, tagged with the sheets and his own legs was stunning. In, out. In, out. Just breathtaking. Proportioned and curvy, it was covered with light paths of freckles here and there, her skin a couple of tones tanner than his own pale. In, out. In, out.

His little angel had become a woman. Not only physically, but mentally too. It was injustice to call that girl a girl. And now, she was his woman.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rose shifting, as she was slowly waking up, getting her face stuck with his. And as he caressed her neck with his hand, she slowly opened her eyes.

The sun had moved, and now several sunrays were sneaking in from the curtains, making her red curls fire up as they framed her beautiful sleepy features. Her ocean blue eyes were still dreamy and dim from sleep, but full of emotion.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly placed his index finger on her lips, silencing them. Then, as slowly as he could, he reached them with his own, placing a tender kiss which twisted into a hurricane with lone purpose of his existence to take both their minds and breaths far away.

"I love you." he panted just before reopening his eyes, his hand moving on her neck again, to play with her hair.

"I take that as a good morning." she giggled. "You know, I dreamt that we-" but she stopped mid-sentence, racing her eyes down both their naked bodies –spending more time than checking at his- and smiled seductively. "Oh."

"I'm better than your dream, ha?" he nearly smirked.

"Hex the dream, I have the real version here." she rushed to say, kissing him forcefully and getting him on top of her.

"You know…" he said while his hands moved on her bare waist "last night couldn't be more…" he was serious. No smirking, no sigh of mischief, no his usual eye-sparkling. His eyes were dark and clouded. Fuck. She was starting to panic.

"Tell the wrong word and I'll hex you to death, Malfoy." she snapped up at him, too frozen to try to stand up.

"Cool off, Rose. I meant perfect." there was hurt in his voice. Hurt that he was doubted. And only then Rose understood that his eyes were clouded neither with sadness nor disappointment but with lust and love.

"Don't you do that again." she signed a relieved outtake and reached to pull his hair out of his eyes.

"How could you believe it wasn't perfect for me?" he kissed her again, like trying to convince her.

"Well. You made it perfect." she glanced beneath his supporting arm at the decorated room.

"Stars and flowers." he whispered, trailing kisses on her neck. The pleasure was so strong she almost forgot her question, shutting her eyes momentary.

"I wanted to ask. Why that? I mean why stars and roses. You're not so clisee." she whispered to his ear, causing him to snap his head up to meet her eyes, with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile, ready to throw a tease, but she cut him "most of the times."

With a roll of his eyes, he placed his lips back to her neck and continued.

"You're so blind some times."

"It's a Ron thing. Genes. Not my fault." she left a moan at the last word as he moved at her collarbone.

"It's you and me." he whispered between kisses. "Rose and Scorpius." he moved to her mouth again, hovering above her face for a few moments, staring into her eyes that were heaving from pleasure. "Roses and stars. It's us." he leaned ad kissed her, and for some indefinable reason she was taken aback from his lips, and it was only after several moments she had the mind to respond equally fierce.

"It took me fifteen Transfiguration books to find a way to produce good-smelling pedals." he kissed her again. "And half the week's practice to succeed the stars. I was making the strings so thin they were falling all over my head."

"Star-rain!" she giggled.

"And not to mention the hard time I had trying to clean up here after every failed attempt. Plus, I had the daily mess you create." he teased.

"Ok, Mr. Neaty…I won't throw your clothes away."

"Neither mess with my blank parchments. Or buck jumping onto my bed."

"It was an expression of happiness!" she complained.

"Let me show you another expression of happiness." he smirked and kissed her greedily, laughing into her mouth and at the same time he cupped her breast while he was caressing her thigh with his other hand.

"You've never opened your present." he panted when they broke apart, much to her dislike.

"Have I open it now?" she complained finding his lips again, trying to prove a point.

"The only woman in the world who doesn't get all jolly and jumping about presents. And it have to be my woman." he murmured, shaking his head.

She did not missed the implication regarding to her, but the moment she was about t speak, he got off her, whispering a "Don't go anywhere." and after a quick peck was out of his bed, already wearing his boxers, looking down, like searching for something that supposed to be there.

That was it then? Their marvelous waking up. He was already dressing up. According to her, boxers was only a tiny step away from trousers.

Last night had been brilliant, and she never wanted this to end. They could just stay in bed for eternity.

She froze, and panicked for the second time that day. Snapping her head to turn, she faced the frightening 9:30 on the bedside clock.

"We're late. We need to -" she trailed off, anxiously covering herself with the sheets to avoid the cold, getting her knees on the mattress.

"Found it!" he stood straight, holding something small she couldn't place right then and turned to her, stilling probably because of the expression on her face, or expecting to find her where he left her.

Through her panic for the hour and her hurry, she stilled momentary too, taken aback from his glory.

She took her time to admire every inch of him. He had only his boxers pulled on, remissly she had to admit, and they were a bit too low placed. He was half turned to her, a grin formed on his face. It seemed like he was shining, like he was radiating a glow. So graceful and sexy that moment, there stood the boy she had spent half her life with, and the man she was fairly sure she wanted to spend her life with, both in one.

Scorpius.

He must have been having those very same thoughts in mind those moments that seemed like eons, cause returning his eyes on hers after a tour on her covered body, he let out a sign as a small smile turned the corners of his mouth and passed his hand through his extremely messy hair.

"I love you." he finally said, so simply and unmistakable, easy and intense, undeniable and so sure that it killed her.

And in her mind taking bliss, before she could realize it, he was on the bed too, on his knees just like her, so close that she felt dizzy.

He reached for her hand that was gripping the sheets around her and took it in his own, intertwining their fingers and looking down at them before he stared into her eyes.

"I love you Rose. I love you so much it hurts." he whispered the last past on her lips, and then brushed them against his own many times before he embraced her shoulders with the other hand, still holding that mysterious something, and kissing her properly. That sent so hard shivers down her spine that her whole body trembled into his arms. If he only knew what he was doing on her.

After so many months in a relationship and she was affected as much as she was at that very first kiss, although she'd never admit it. It felt childish, but so intense at the same time.

Intense as his touch of his hands, the feeling of his sweated silk hair between her fingers, the wild dance of their tongues, the feeling of his body against her own naked, the sheets easily forgotten.

And as she willingly fell backwards, pulling him down with her by the side-twisted M hanging from his neck, his name's sign she had gifted to him, there was nothing in the world. She was only feeling. Touching and tasting and smelling and hearing. Feeling. It was all too hot. But he pulled away for breath.

"Ok." he panted, letting a small gasp at her nipping on his neck. "I want to give you this before we won't be able." she giggled at the fact he was sure where they were going to end up. Only then she realized the thing he was holding was her present.

"Do you want me to squirm?" that would definitely make him even happier than his eyes showed with their sparkles that moment.

"I just want you to tell me if you like it." he hadn't entirely found his breath back.

Pecking her lips, he raised his filled hand between their faces and rolled them over so she could have her hands free to open it properly.

With a questioning look, she placed the small velvet box on his chest and a fear spread over her, facing that velvet expensive box. No, he'd never so that without asking first, or even disguising it. She was almost sure that there were no round things in there. And if there were, they didn't mean something as strong. However, it was Scorpius we're talking about. He could make such a thing look so natural and cozy.

But no. She trusted him. With one last breath she finally opened the box and faced the pair of wonderful earrings spread across the velvet.

"What do you think?" he whispered, tugging a wild curl behind her ear, as she was still starring lovingly at his gift.

"I think that not only you are the greatest boyfriend a girl can have, but you are the best present-chooser ever. And I also think that I must pay up."

"Sorry, but I thought that I should bought you something and it was a surprise." he apologized. "But I'd love you to pay up." he pointed his words with arching his lower body up to hers, a moan escaping from his smirk.

"Absolutely. Just gimme a second, Scorp." she put off her small pearly earrings and into the box, and after putting on the newly gifted ones, she snapped it close before softly throwing away.

"And now, it's time to -" the rest sentence was lost behind his laugh at her growling stomach.

"It seems like I exhausted you last night." he managed between fits of laughter, and Rose frowned.

"It's not all the things between you, you know. Plus, we skipped dinner last night -" she froze mid-sentence, remembering only now the reason she had gotten up earlier.

"We have to get up. It's late. They'll -" her hurry was halted by his index finger on her lips. "Why do you think I've waited till Sunday?" he raised his eyebrows and continued. "It's Sunday morning. We have nothing to do and no one will search for us." he finished with his breathtaking smirk that always reached his eyes. "I'd bet on Al to burst in, singing Oddo the Hero, but he won't."

"May I ask why?"

"He knows."

"Al knew? The whole week?" he nodded silently.

"I'm starting to feel a bit out." she teased.

"It's a manly thing Rose." he laughed. "And he's loyal."

"Yeah." she seem to think about it a while. "So, we're free to stay here as long as we want?"

"Yeah." he nodded once more.

"Then, why the hell are you wearing your boxers, Malfoy?" it was her time to quirk an eyebrow.

"Because I was cold without you." he answered casually. "Plus, I give you the pleasure to get them off me." his smirk grew wider and rolled her over to be on top and roaming his hands all over her naked body as he bent over and kissed her, stopping her giggling. Her finger skirted impatiently the lacer of his boxers as she deepened the kiss.

"I thought you were hungry." he smirked on her lips.

"I changed my mind." she tightened her arm on his neck, pulling down at her, kissing him with abandon.

That sense was so familiar. They were all familiar and well known. She opened her eyes to face his closed eyes, his blond hair hanging, his face etched with pleasure. Snapping her eyes close again, she felt his sweet lips against hers, his hands on her waist, his body weight as he leaned to crash her. She could even smell his unique scent over the heavy and intoxicating rose odor that was still in the air. All so familiar, but different at the same time. New. This time they were naked, with no limitations. And that was the least. They had experienced something indescribable together last night. Together. Together. That was what hadn't changed. They were together. Bossy, stubborn Rose and gentle, teasing Scorpius. Just like always.

And as he was thrusting inside her some time later, hiding his face in the welcoming crook of her neck, she remembered something she wanted to tell him since last night.

"Al was wrong." she half moaned, half-whispered into the bliss of pleasure, desperately wanting him to know.

Instead of a verbal answer, he picked up his head, and resting on his elbows, he stared into her eyes through his ecstasy-heaved ones.

"Weasleys marry their first lover." she whispered, staring back, getting lost on the depth of his stare.

Right that moment, he shivered hard as her as they both reached heaven with one last thrust, facing stars exploding like fireworks and smelling the divine aroma of roses.

"Yet another reason to love you more for last night, then." he whispered breathlessly at her ear as he hid his head again on her neck, and she was sure as she knew he loved that man, that he was grinning with all his heart.

The end…

**A/N:** now…

The M necklace is from the sign of the Scorpius star system…I though it was cool…Rosie must have bought it for him some time during the years as a b-day gift…I should write sth about it some time…

And sth else…I know they should have gone to the bathroom five times since the start of the story –kidding…one would do- and I had actually written a bathroom scene for each of them, but it just couldn't fit with all the plot…It totally ruined the story…So I managed to put the thoughts or things from those two scenes between other things in this chappie…And let's assume they had went in the time gap between the 7 to 6 paragraph from the end…

For further info, for critiques, commenting or jus say hi, review to let me know your opinion before you fave/alert…

C YOU AROUND GUYS! and thanx for the support…


End file.
